


White, blinding, death.

by Lemon_Delivery



Series: Marvel [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Endgame, Canon deaths, First Avengers Fic, Loki - Freeform, Mentions of Thor, Other, Spoilers, mentions of Thanos, mentions of clint, natasha romanov - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, this happens after endgame, this made me sad, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Delivery/pseuds/Lemon_Delivery
Summary: There stands two doors in front of him, laugher in this distance, and a third door behind him. why is he here and where exactly is here.
Relationships: Loki & Natasha Romanov, Loki & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Series: Marvel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795990
Kudos: 12





	White, blinding, death.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my first avengers fic. I really love them and their movies me everything to me so here’s one. I also have two incomplete hannigram fics so I’m gonna rewrite them and try to post them. No promises tho.

It was white. Blindingly white. It had felt that if I open my eyes they’ll be burned, melted from my skull. But after a few seconds the light died down and I could open my eyes, rapidly blinking to get adjusted to the light.  
I took deep breaths. It felt like I was choking, I couldn’t catch my breath until I did. It was a big, white, empty room. With nothing but two doors sitting in front of me I look around hoping to see something else. Upon turning around I see a third door I decide not to bother and turn back around to go to the other two doors. I open the one on the left. It's the inside of some kind of ship, empty, dark, and weird looking.  
I close the door and walk over to the other one, inside it’s............Vormir? Strange. Soon the door is closed and I hear laughing in the distance, maybe I’m hallucinating. I keep walking and my feet never seem to tire and the doors get farther and farther away as the white world soon turns into blue sky and a sandy beach. The sound of waves crashing, seagulls squawking, and people laughing. Soon my tight jeans and weird jacket and shirt turn into an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt, flip flops, and blue swim trunks. How strange. I keep following the laughter seeing a rainbow beach umbrella sit behind two figures sitting in white beach chairs lounging together talking and giggling to each other.  
“HEY!” Startling the two others, they look over to see who it is. My face drops from confusion to sadness and  
anger. 

Natasha and Loki sat there. 

Natashas hair put into a clean bun wearing a pair of shades and a one piece black swimsuit. Loki’s hair sat at his shoulders not done up or kept well wearing a pair of emerald green swim shorts. My face gets hot feeling tears slide down my face as Natasha and Loki look ghastly. Natasha quickly gets up and runs over to hug me, almost tackling me to the ground. Loki walks over but keeps his distance, almost hesitant to approach me. Natasha weeps into my shoulder arms wrapped tightly around my back, my right arm around up near her neck and shoulder and the other around the middle of her back.  
She pulls away and wipes her face smiling at me and turns back to look at Loki. He shifted the foot he was standing on and she waved him over he walks over and I throw my right arms over his shoulder, he smiles.  
“What are you guys doing here, and where exactly is here?” Natashas and Loki’s smiles drop slightly. “Oh Tony we’re dead this is the after life for us.” Natasha shakes her head as she talks probably to ward off incoming tears. “No, you guys can’t be dead I didn’t think it was true.” I feel more tears slide down my already wet cheeks feeling a put in my stomach, I want to throw up. “Hey, do you guys know what those doors were back there?” I ask nudging my head towards the direction I walked from. They looked at each other and Natasha grabbed my hand and Loki walked in front we walk back to the doors and  
Loki stands to the left, Natasha right, me in the middle next to the third door. “Oh no” my stomach aches harder knowing what they are now. Natasha opens hers and I understand before she even says anything. “me and Clint battled each other to whole was going to leave Vormir, he had ahold of my hand and I kicked from the cliff. I saw my life flash before my eyes, all the things I had done and people I had met and been friends with. Knowing I’d never see them again.” She’s crying again, I would be too. Knowing that was how she went hurt, my heart squeezed.  
Loki opens his next. “I was with Thor and a ship full of people, sorry Asgard. When Thanos’s ship showed up. Big and ugly it was to see. We were all confused and scared to all hell. Me and Thor were taken onto his ship. I tried to kill him, by stupidly throwing a knife at him. He grabbed me and choked me to death, but I could feel my body hit the floor and Thor run over to be and hold me as I died in his arms. I was the first person here, then Natasha.” He closes the door and he looks red in the face.  
“I was the one who snapped.” Loki and Natasha gasp. “Everyone was there when I died, Peter oh my boy I left him. What is he going to do without me? And Pepper, my sweet, sweet pepper. She will have to care for Morgan by herself. I didn’t think this through enough, but I wouldn’t have done it differently.” Natasha shakes her head and grabs my hand Loki trailing behind us as we walk to the beach. 

There’s a third chair and a second umbrella.


End file.
